ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Swampfire (TNO)
Swampfire is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Methanosian from the planet Methanos. Swampfire is a humanoid plant-like alien with a flame-patterned head. Appearance Ben as Swampfire Swampfire is a humanoid, plant-like alien that has an overall green and black colored body, mostly with a flame-patterned head and root-like feet, seemingly holding rocks. His eyes are oval shaped with points at each end with pupils copying the shape but are smaller. Also, his shoulders and head have red petals. His elbows and legs have green frills sticking out. Swampfire is taller than an average human and has a distinct rotten stench that worsens with heat. His voice is very stuffy and nasally because he has no nose. Swampfire wore the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Swampfire's first design is similar to his Alien Force/'Ultimate Alien' appearance, except for having five fingers on his hands. Swampfire's skin is now olive green, and his arms are larger. The red petals on his shoulder, along with the green thorns on his body, are thinner and longer. His torso design has changed, splitting the black parts on his waist into two. The Omnitrix symbol has also moved from his chest to his stomach. Swampfire's first stage of "blossoming" is more muscular than his earlier design. He has also lost his pupils, one of his red petals on each shoulder, and a green frill from each leg. The lines on his neck have thinned and the lines on his chest have moved upward and into a pointed down angle. His green is also a shade lighter than his olive green. Swampfire's second stage of "blossoming", he gains more muscle with the black lines being removed from his chest entirely. His red petals have formed into a red thorn shape, with two being on each arm. The neck lines are now triangular. His shade of green is now lime green. His face resembles his fully matured form except that instead of orange surrounding the eyes there is black surrounding them. As of Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's second appearance, or "blossomed"/"matured" form, is plant-like, but with major changes. He looks more muscular and taller. His skin color is now light green. His face is now colored yellow, red, and orange. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is still on his stomach. In The New Omniverse he is plant-like. He looks muscular and tall. His skin color is light green. His face is colored yellow, red, and orange with a black mask covering most of the red. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his white belt. He now wears black pants too. Albedo as Swampfire Negative Swampfire looks exactly like Swampfire in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien but he has red eyes and his Ultimatrix symbol is red as well. In The New Omniverse he is plant-like. He looks muscular and tall. His skin color is dark green. His face is colored yellow, red, and orange with a white mask covering most of the red. His pupils are gone. His chin is more visible. His hands are now colored black, with four yellow claws and a yellow hole to unleashed his fire powers. He has six red horns with yellow spots (aesthetically resembling flames); two on each forearm, and one on each shoulder; as well as a green horn on each foot, knee, and elbow. He now has a large collar raised up around his neck. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his red belt. He now wears white pants too. Swampfire tno.png|Ben as Swampfire albedo swampfire tno.png|Albedo as Swampfire Powers/Abilities Swampfire has the ability to ignite methane in his palms similar to a flamethrower. After his blossoming, he ignites methane from yellow holes in his palms. His fire blast is precise enough for him to shoot it at a cage with Kevin and Gwen in it, while the cage melted and Kevin and Gwen where left unharmed, as demonstrated in X = Ben + 2. Swampfire is also capable of limited flight through means of launching fire from his palms as jet propulsion, as shown in War of the Worlds: Part 1. Swampfire has a high degree of chlorokinesis. Swampfire uses seeds and gases projected from his body, as well as telepathically interfacing with plant life, to manipulate and instantly create biological agriculture. Plant life exposed to Swampfire's gases will elongate, enlarge and ensnare enemies, seemingly being mutated by the gases. Some plants have a brief green aura when he influences them, as seen in Ghost Town. His telepathic influence over plants even allowed him to free Max from the Highbreed Tree Monster, which used Max as a brain. Swampfire can generate seeds from his body that phase into or pierce into any ground or flooring before turning to vine tentacles strong enough to restrain Vilgax. They usually are as small as pebbles, but in The Final Battle: Part 2, they were large and sharp, piercing into the floor of a ship before turning into tentacles. As he can produce plant chemicals, Swampfire can even produce spores that cause sleep. Swampfire's body can generate a type of mud which sticks to everything but him, which he used to blind Albedo as Humungousaur, as the latter could not pull it off his eyes and had to change forms. Swampfire is capable of regenerating and regrowing any damaged or destroyed body parts, allowing him to grow back lost limbs, holes in his body, or even his head. He was even able to reform his body from remains when it got splattered to pieces in Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2. He can also reattach detached body parts by manipulating his vine-like "veins" and tentacles to reach out and meld with the insides of the detached limb and return them to the body, allowing him to reconstitute automatically if damaged. Swampfire's methane has a very pungent smell which is intolerable to some species like the Incurseans, which will make them retch and faint. By spraying methane at a human's face, it will render them unconscious. In Ben 10 Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks, Swampfire could ignite his hands for "flaming fists", create a ring of fire to attack enemies, and cause thorny vines to sprout from the ground. In Charmed, I'm Sure, Swampfire's "blossomed" form revealed that he has complete control over the Mutant Pumpkins from Anur Transyl. His fire blasting abilities are also more powerful than before. He can also grow plants from the ground simply by raising his hand into the air. Swampfire has enhanced strength, being able to push over a Highbreed Weather Array using leverage by turning his feet into roots running deep into the ground as well as hold his own against Vilgax with his bare fists. In his "blossomed" form, he appears to be even stronger and more durable than before. In X = Ben + 2, Swampfire's body structure allowed him to walk straight through the spaces between the iron bars of his holding cell. Also, in Ben 10 Returns: Part 1, he was crushed under a large container and his body deformed into vines that burrowed through and then out of the ground to reform him instantly. In the same instance, Kevin punched Swampfire in the torso, resulting in his fist getting stuck in it until Swampfire punched him back. In Weapon XI: Part 2, Swampfire shows the ability to grow vines with a flame tip from his hands and use them as whips. Weaknesses In Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 2, Swampfire was continuously cut up by Goop's Anti-Gravity Projector, preventing him from regenerating. Swampfire can be frozen, which renders him immobile. He was frozen by a DNAlien in Everybody Talks About the Weather. He can thaw himself out by igniting the methane in the palms of his hands. He was also frozen by Big Chill during a fight with Albedo in Good Copy, Bad Copy. According to himself, Swampfire cannot control weeds, though after 'blossoming,' he gains the ability to command the hordes of Mutant Pumpkins. Swampfire's swampy stench makes it hard to hide from anybody or anything capable of smelling. As shown in Catch a Falling Star, if Ben turns into Swampfire with a broken arm, Swampfire's arm will be twisted and shriveled. He was also in pain from it. History *Swampfire made a cameo in Plant Buddies, where he scanned the DNA sample of a Methanosian and a Floraunua (later to be known as Infern). *In A Cold War: Part 1, he was used to fight the Kymyyls Necrofriggians. Appearances *''Plant Buddies'' (First Reappearance; Cameo) *''A Cold War: Part 1'' Trivia *Credits to Joseluis for the holograms. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101 Category:Methanosians Category:Plant Aliens Category:Fire Aliens